


僕らのヘタリア

by Hetaari



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaari/pseuds/Hetaari
Summary: A series of lewds in which Veneziano is a main focus.
Relationships: France/North Italy (Hetalia), Japan/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what’s worse, the fact that I wrote this at all or the fact that I wrote this in the dark whilst listening to dark academia playlists like some kind of weird nerd shithead.

At last, he was alone. It was getting harder and harder to be inconspicuous, and people were starting to get concerned about his odd behavior.

But finally, Veneziano was alone.

Panting, he impatiently took off his pants and underwear, eager to get to the source of his problem. Now that he didn’t have to pretend in front of anyone, the vibrations felt stronger than before. Lying on his back, he brought his hands to his cock and gently rubbed it up and down, still panting all the while. As precum leaked from the tip, he started rubbing faster, bringing his other hand up to his chest to play with one of his erect nipples. His panting grew more frantic, squirming as his pumping increased in speed. He was so close, his hand stroking his cock and the vibrator still in his ass nearly sending him over the edge. 

Until his phone rang. 

With a groan, he rolled over to his nightstand to look at the caller ID. Seeing that it was France, Veneziano sighed, knowing that he’d have to answer it. “Hello?’’ 

“Ah, Italy! Are you feeling alright? You seemed unwell today.” 

“I’m fine,’’ Veneziano replied, stroking his cock once more. ‘’I-I just had a stomach ache.” On the other line he could hear France chuckle a little. “A stomach ache, you say? Now, don’t you worry! Your Big Brother France will bring some medicine.” 

“No! Y-you really don’t-ngh-have to.” Veneziano trembled and stammered, struggling (and somewhat failing) to not make any suspicious noises. 

“I insist, especially since you still sound like you’re in pain now! As soon as this meeting lets out, I’ll drop by with some medicine, okay?” 

“If it’s not too much trouble...I-is Romano okay without me?” 

“He’s fine! A little angry, but fine! But are you sure you’re okay? Your voice sounds a little weird.” 

“Nn~ I’m fine, really!” He jerked himself rougher, feeling so close to the edge as he tried to steady his breathing. 

“If you say so...see you later.” 

“B-bye.” Almost immediately after hanging up, Veneziano saw white, letting out a loud groan as he kept stroking, his eyes rolling back into his head. As he came to, he caught sight of the hand that was still on his cock, now covered in his cum; his grimaced as he realized that some of it had gotten on his shirt. “Ah, geez,’ he said as he stripped himself of his remaining clothing and pulled the vibrator out of himself, turning it off. Remembering that France (and likely Romano, if Spain didn’t get to him first) would be here sometime soon, he got up and made his way to the bathroom, knowing that a shower was in order. 

Whilst washing up, Veneziano began feeling a little...weird. He knew that he didn't even have to look down to know what the problem was. One hand against the wall, he began jerking himself off again, thrusting his hips slightly in tandem with his stroking hand. His body was getting hotter and his panting grew louder, yet he knew that this time, just this alone wouldn’t be enough. Just as he contemplated stopping and waiting for his problem to solve itself, he suddenly remembered something; something he had received from America after he (America) had gotten it from France. 

Veneziano’s body tingled with excitement upon this recollection, a giddy feeling overtaking him as he hurriedly turned the water off and got out of the shower, drying himself off as fast as he could on his way back to his room. Throwing his towel aside, he made a beeline straight for his closet, rummaging through it and pulling out a box. Practically vibrating with anticipation, he settled onto his bed, opening the box and taking out a bottle of lube, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. Leaning back so that his head touched the headboard, he slowly slid one finger into his hole, letting out a ragged sigh. After a moment he added a second one, scisssoring himself as he thrust his fingers in and out. With his free hand, he covered his mouth, stifling his moans. Veneziano then added a third finger, the thrusting of his fingers picking up speed. 

Once he finally felt he was ready, he pulled his fingers out, before pulling out of the box the dildo America had pawned off to him. Veneziano made certain that he put a good amount of lube on it (having learned his lesson from the fiasco that occurred some time ago when he kind of hurt himself); positioning it in front of his entrance, he thrust it all inside him in one go, nearly crying out as it filled him. Giving himself a moment to adjust, he started off slow, moving it shallowly. Slowly gaining speed, the volume of his groans and pants had gotten louder, as he no longer even bothered making any attempt to keep himself quiet. 

His thrusts had gotten considerably rougher, and he had briefly considered going easier on himself, recalling an incident where he fucked himself so hard that his ass felt odd and he couldn’t walk straight for two days; that concern had all but gone away when he hit that special spot inside him, making himself see stars. He was so close, so close; he guided his other hand to his already-leaking cock and roughly stroked it. 

Veneziano’s back arched, and he came with a shout, riding out his orgasm by continuing to move the toy in and out. Pulling it out of him, he went still, save for his slight trembling. On the bed he lay, panting, blissfully unaware of France standing just outside the slightly ajar door, red-faced.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tfw you get comfy in bed and suddenly the need arises smh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one time thing I’m sorry

It was that time again; time for Veneziano’s occasional ritual of sneaking into Germany’s bed. Yes, they were in the same hotel room, but he really didn’t want to sleep in a bed alone tonight. He tiptoed across the room and made his way into the other bed as slowly as possible, making sure didn’t wake Germany up. Once he was settled, he made himself comfortable, reveling in the warmth of the sleeping man next him.

“Germany is so warm,” he thought, “and he smells nice, too.” Veneziano noted that Germany looked so relaxed like this, his normally neat blond hair now somewhat messy, and his chest rising and falling with each breath; it was kind of cute, really.

And suddenly he had a bit of a problem. “Ah, geez,” he thought, frustrated. “I just got comfortable!” He weighed his options; he could wait for it to settle down on its own, but he’d be uncomfortable and unable to fall asleep until then. On the other hand, he could just take care of it now. Seeing as he was far too comfortable (and too lazy) to get out of bed, he’d just have to do it here, running the risk of waking Germany up. And he did NOT want that to happen.

...But, as long as he was quiet, it’d be fine, right?

He knew what he had to do. Veneziano reached under the blanket, gently palming himself as his breathing grew a little heavy. Reaching into his boxers, he pulled his cock out, biting his lip to stifle any noises as he began pumping at a slow but steady rhythm. In all honesty, doing this right next to Germany was making him a little shy; yet the possibility that he could be caught filled him with an odd sense of excitement, an excitement which motivated him to move his hand faster, his other hand on his chest squeezing and pinching one of his nipples.

It was beginning to become a little hard to stay quiet; Veneziano squirmed as he moaned breathily, that familiar heat building up in the pit of his abdomen.

In a spur-of-the-moment decision, he inched closer to Germany, burying his face in the crook of the other man’s neck. Veneziano knew it was risky, but he couldn’t help but gently nibble on Germany’s neck, kissing and sucking on the delicate skin.

His orgasm washed over him, his cum jetting onto his stomach; he gave one last suck on Germany’s neck before going to the bathroom to clean up.

As he got back in bed, he felt relieved that Germany hadn’t woken up, but also slightly paranoid that maybe he was aware of what was happening. Only time will tell which one happened, though.

(Turns out, Germany hadn’t woken up at all during the incident, which was a relief, but Veneziano had to feign ignorance when he questioned where the “bruises” on his neck came from.)


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veneziano gets a helping hand from his buddy Japan.

“God, just where is that guy?” Germany stood with his arms crossed, his foot tapping in irritation. “He’s always running late and I’m sick of it! I’m going to give him a piece of my mind!” Japan stood up from his spot on the grass. “I will go find him.”

“It’s fine, I’ll do it.”

“No, I insist! Stay here and I will get him.”

“If you say so. Thank you, Japan.” Japan took off, already having an idea of where his friend is. On one of Veneziano’s excursions (which are actually just him wandering off to God-knows-where during training), he found some sort of hut; it had a bed in it and everything. After doing some work on it, he made it his lair, and no one knew about it. Except Japan, who had also stumbled across it (and was subsequently begged not to tell Germany about it). Of course, Japan figured he’d be there.

It was but a fifteen minute walk to it from their usual training spot. Standing in front of the door, he knocked. “Italy-kun, are you in here?” Opening the door (which conveniently had no lock on it for some goddamn reason), Japan could hear shuffling noises, along with Veneziano’s frenzied voice shouting, “Wait!” But it was too late; Japan had already gotten an eyeful of Veneziano on the bed across from the door, pants and underwear on the floor, frozen in the middle of trying (and failing) to cover himself. Japan couldn’t bring himself to move, so he just stood in the doorway, frozen as he made direct eye contact with his friend across the room; tension hung in the air, and it was relatively silent, save for Veneziano’s heavy breathing. 

Snapping out of his shocked stupor, Japan broke the silence; “I’m sorry,” he whispered as he stepped back and began to close the door. 

“W-wait! Please don’t tell Germany!”

“I will not tell him, so please hurry and come to training.”

“I can’t. Not unless you help me with something.” 

“...Help with what?” Japan raised an eyebrow, curious but also hoping whatever Veneziano needed help with wasn’t what he thought it was.

“Come over here, and I’ll show you.” Sighing, Japan walked over, not liking where this was going. “What do you need,” he asked, avoiding visual contact with his still-bottomless friend. “Sit.” Veneziano patted the spot right next to him, and Japan sat down, still not even looking in his direction.

“I’ll come to training, I really will, so listen! I need you to jack me off!”

“Why?!”

“Because I can’t train like this! It’s uncomfortable!” Japan covered his face, slowly shaking his head. “Is this not something you can do on your own?”

“Well, sure, but I’m having a little trouble so I thought I’d finish quicker if someone helped. And it’ll take too long for it to just go away by itself.”

Having lost all faith in humanity, Japan relented. “Fine. But please come to training after this or I will drag you there myself.”

“I know, I know, so please-!” Veneziano cut himself off with a sharp gasp as Japan’s hand gently wrapped around his cock. Eyes half-lidded, he watched Japan slowly move his hand, his breathing growing heavy.

“Please let this end soon,” Japan thought, his chest tightening in discomfort as he pumped Veneziano’s cock faster. He couldn’t help but find him somehow attractive like this, with his rosy cheeks, his half-open amber eyes, and his plump, slightly parted lips.

God, this was awkward; so it sure was a good thing that Veneziano suddenly pulled Japan close, his arms wrapped around his neck. This also turned out to be a bad thing, however, as the little pants and groans Veneziano was making right in Japan’s ear was almost worse than seeing his face; and, to be frank, Japan was kind of turned on by it.

“J-Japan…”

Japan gasped in surprise; apparently, he hadn’t even noticed Veneziano’s hands unfastening his pants. “W-wait, what are you doing,” Japan stammered, holding back a groan as Veneziano rubbed his erection through his boxers. 

Veneziano responded by slipping his hand into Japan’s underwear, gently stroking his hardened cock. “You really got hard from jerking me off, huh,” Veneziano said, a hint of playfulness in his voice. “Pervert.”

Their lips met, taking Japan’s breath away (both metaphorically and literally); the kiss was soft and gentle, as if between long time lovers, and all reason had melted away with every stroke of their hands, growing more frantic as it all came to an end; Veneziano’s head rested on Japan’s shoulder, pressing little kisses to his neck. 

Breathing heavily, Japan grimaced, coming back to reality with the realization that his hand felt...more than a bit wet (and the realization that he came rather quickly, much to his embarrassment). “Uh, Italy-kun, do you have-“

“Napkins? Yeah, here.”

As they cleaned up, Veneziano looked at Japan pleadingly. “Please don’t tell Germany,” he begged. “It’s embarrassing to imagine how he’d react that I was late for training because of...this.” Japan raised an eyebrow; he figured that he’d be the one begging to not have anyone find out. “I will not, but could we please go?”

“Ugh, I don’t wanna train!”

“...Do I have to drag you?”

“No! No, I’ll go.”

They made the 15 minute hike back to their training spot, and were greeted by a very pissed off Germany. “There you are! Italy! Where the hell were you?”

“Ah, well, um-“

“You know what? I don’t care. You get fifty extra push-ups and fifteen extra laps.”

“What?! Come on, that’s not fair!”

“As many times as you’re late, it’s more than fair. It’s not my fault you have the time management skills of a carrot. Now, let’s get started!”


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tables are cool, because France can suck dicks under them.

God, this was lame.

It really did get old watching everyone fight instead of actually getting shit done. The fiasco this time was because Germany had something else to take care of and, in a hurry, had foolishly left America in charge while he was gone. No one liked it when America was in charge, so of course what better way to express their displeasure than to verbally abuse him? It was just your typical Tuesday. His head resting in his hand, Veneziano closed his eyes, slowly dozing off. It was a marvel how he hadn’t somehow gotten dragged into the ongoing fight, and he was more than grateful; it was less his pacifism and more the fact that he was absolutely tired of being dragged into a fight about inane bullshit.

He was just about asleep when he felt something —or someone— tug at his pants. He ignored it at first, thinking he was imagining things; then he really became concerned when he felt something nuzzling his crotch. Looking down, he found himself making direct eye contact with France, who looked just as surprised as he was. The surprise on France’s face soon melted away, and was replaced with a sultry smirk as he put his index finger to his lips. Veneziano watched as France made quick work of undoing his belt and pants, and his eyes widened when France proceeded to gently tease the head of his cock with his tongue. He ran his tongue over the head before wrapping his lips around it and gently suckling it, all the while looking up to see Veneziano’s reaction. 

Panting, Veneziano inwardly panicked, immensely paranoid that someone would catch them. His brother, who normally sat right next to him, was on the other side of the room, loudly expressing his dissatisfaction with America’s leadership; everyone else was either arguing or otherwise preoccupied. Biting his lip, he could only watch as France finally decided to quit teasing him and take his cock into his mouth. The sudden sensation led to him throwing his head back, eyes wide, praying to the heavens that no one saw that; but against his best wishes, he caught sight of China eyeing him suspiciously. The fact that he already had someone’s attention was bad enough, but the fact that China got up and walked towards him was so much worse. “Hey, are you alright,” China asked, putting a hand on Veneziano’s shoulder. “I saw you do that thing with your head.”

“I’m fine! I was just stretching my neck!”

“That’s good. Some meeting this is, huh? This happens all the time and no one ever learns their lesson! Young people, I swear…” China’s rambling all but faded into background noise; Veneziano was trying so hard, so hard not to give himself away. Sweating bullets, he tried to gently ease France away from him, the paranoia of being seen and the wet heat of France’s mouth becoming far too much to handle. China at some point finally left (he was actually dragged away by South Korea, but that’s the same thing).

In spite of China no longer paying attention to him, Veneziano felt no relief. He was far too focused on the amount of other people who possibly notice his predicament. Speaking of which, he had very nearly forgotten about it until France gave a harsh suck, making him gasp. His hands gripped France’s hair and he slowly rocked his hips, biting his lower lip in a feeble attempt to keep quiet. Glancing around the room once more, Veneziano rested his head on the table, thinking no one would get suspicious if they thought he was sleeping. This plan backfired, as he couldn’t stop squirming around, which honestly looked even more suspicious, prompting him to sit up again.

As he felt a certain heat pooling in his belly, he couldn’t help but feel glad it was almost over; not that he didn’t like it, but this really wasn’t the time or place for this. By now, he was shallowly fucking France’s face, his trembling hands gripping his hair for dear life. Before he could warn him, he came right into France’s mouth, trying so hard to stifle his whimpers. Slumped back in his seat, his grip slackened, his body growing weak, and he could only watch helplessly as France once again teased the head of his cock, licking and kissing it softly.

“ALRIGHT, THAT IS ENOUGH!” Germany’s booming voice immediately silenced the room. “The meeting is resuming, get back in your seats!” As everyone scrambled back to their seats, France hurriedly put Veneziano’s cock away and fastened his pants before crawling back to his chair.

The meeting commenced once again; Veneziano, slouched in his seat limply like a doll, looked around the room, and caught France’s eye. And France winked, that signature smirk of his spread across his face.

Oh, how Veneziano wished the earth would just open up and swallow him now.


End file.
